


Sortir de la tempête

by Garance



Series: Formulashot [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Being Boys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hugs, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Kenzie if you ever see this (but i don't think so) one day i'll write about Toto i promise, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, if Max and Dan don't call themselves ''bro'' then what's the point of being that close, pouring some angst and drama on this fandom bc that's actually my job
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dan a remarqué que Max n'allait pas aussi bien qu'avant, alors il est obligé de s'en mêler.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Formulashot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sortir de la tempête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> habituelle note : je sais pas.

Sortir de la tempête

Dan peut dire qu’il y a un problème avec Max, pas parce qu’ils se connaissent depuis quelques temps déjà, ou parce qu’il l’a aidé plus d’une fois à se remettre d’une dispute avec son père, ou parce que Max ne sert plus qu’à conduire et sortir des banalités au lieu d’être lui-même. Dan ne sait pas si c’est vraiment bon pour lui de s’inquiéter, peut-être que ça va juste durer un moment et que tout redeviendra normal, ou peut-être que Max n’a pas besoin de lui et le rejettera s’il essaye de l’aider. Dans les faits, Daniel a déjà essayé de lui en parler, pour ne recevoir qu’un faux sourire et une réponse vague. Ce n’était pas vraiment une réponse maintenant qu’il y pense, juste une excuse pour l’éloigner. Dan ne peut pas laisser ça continuer, pour le bien de Max, et pour le bien de sa santé mentale, il commence à en avoir marre d’imaginer tout ce que Verstappen peut vivre, tout ce que son père peut lui dire ou faire, et puis, l’anxiété va finir par le ronger de même.

Daniel ne souhaite pas en parler non plus de toutes façons, alors il comprend au fil des jours de mieux en mieux pourquoi Max ne veut pas lui en parler, entre la peur des conséquences et le déshonneur que cela pourrait engendrer si ça venait à se savoir. Dan comprend peut-être trop bien pour ce qu’il sait réellement de la situation (c’est-à-dire, pas grand-chose). Dans tous les cas, Dan ne va pas laisser tout cela continuer, il a besoin d’avoir Max en pleine possession de ses moyens pendant les courses. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il a à faire pour que tout rentre en ordre, s’il doit aller parler avec Max, avec son père, ou s’il doit en parler à quelqu’un d’extérieur pour avoir plus de soutien dans son geste. 

Dan finit par se décider et confronte Max, parce que la situation ne peut pas durer, ils ne peuvent pas se laisser aller de cette manière à cause d’une seule personne. Il ne sait pas si c’est le bon choix, ou si Max arrivera à lui pardonner qu’il se mêle ainsi de ses affaires, mais Dan ne peut pas continuer de se dire que tout va bien quand ce n’est absolument pas le cas. 

« Quel est le problème bro ? Et n’essaye même pas de me redire que tout va bien comme la dernière fois, je ne fermerai plus les yeux sur tes problèmes. » Daniel ne cherche pas à intimider Max, mais au moment où il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, il espère que c’est suffisant pour qu’il ne fuit pas la vérité  
« Je ne peux rien dire, même pas à toi Dan… » Et c’est… Ses mots semblent tellement vrais que Dan ne peut que le croire, parce que l’éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de Max est réel, parce que ses épaules sous ses paumes tremblent légèrement  
« Je suis là pour toi Max, toujours, alors… S’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’aider. C’est à propos de ton père, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Bonne pioche. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? »  
« Ce qu’il fait toujours. ‘’Tu aurais dû faire mieux Max, tu dois être le meilleur’’ tu sais. »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de lui parler ? il ne t’apporte que des problèmes pour l’amour de Dieu ! »  
« Il reste mon père ! Dan, si je le pouvais, je le ferais, mais ce n’est pas si facile que ça en l’air. Peut-être que dans ta tête c’est facile de se débarrasser de sa famille, mais dans la mienne, ce n’est pas aussi simple. »  
« D’accord, c’est ton père, mais c’est aussi un enfoiré, alors ne le laisse pas agir sur toi comme si tu ne pouvais pas répondre en retour, tu es meilleur que lui dans tous les cas, alors ne te pousse pas à bout comme si tu n’avais pas d’autres solutions. Je suis là pour toi, toujours, Max. » Dan passe ses bras autour des épaules de Max pour le tenir contre lui, il ne sait pas si tout finira par s’arranger, ou si Max le verra toujours comme Dan, ou si Dan le verra toujours comme Max, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer sans lui tendre la main pour le récupérer au plus profond de l’océan. S’il doit se noyer, Dan fera en sorte de plonger pour le récupérer, et s’il doit échouer, alors il y aura deux corps à repêcher au fond de la mer.

Fin


End file.
